For the past several years, there has been a continuously growing market for accessories for handlebar steered vehicles. In particular, the explosion in electronic technology based on the advancements in integrated circuit technology has made possible the availability of a wide variety of accessories for these vehicles. For example, the aftermarket for handlebar steered vehicle accessories now includes devices such as CD players, cell phones, portable televisions, GPS locators, radar detectors, and other such devices.
The largest market for these types of devices is for touring style motorcycles. In addition to the vast increase in availability of such devices, the tradition of customization inherent to the motorcycle industry has created a complementary demand for a means of securing these devices to the motorcycle in a safe, secure, and usable manner. Beyond the utilitarian requirements of the mounting devices, there is a need to provide attachments that are consistent with the high standards of aesthetic appeal upon which the customized motorcycle industry was founded.
The prior art method of attachment of aftermarket accessories to handlebar steered vehicles involves attaching a U-bracket to an exposed portion of the handlebars. The U-bracket will have an arm portion for direct attachment to the accessory, or to a special sleeve designed to hold the accessory.
In another prior art method, the U-bracket would have a threaded receptacle for attachment of a ball stud. The ball stud is a ball having a threaded stud protruding from it. The threaded stud is threaded into a female receptacle on the U-bracket. The ball stud provides a structure for attachment of a ball stud clamping device, which is pivotally adjustable, allowing the accessory to be mounted adjustably. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885 issued to Carnevali discloses one such clamping device for movable attachment to a ball stud.
The principle disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they require free handlebar space for attachment. On many modern vehicle handlebars, there is insufficient space available for such devices. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they require a cylindrical handlebar for attachment. On many vehicles, the handlebars are constructed of non-cylindrical designs, making attachment of these devices impossible. Another disadvantage of these devices is that the diameter of the cylindrical styled handlebars varies between manufacturers, and thus a specifically sized U-bracket is required for each motorcycle.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they permit attachment of a single accessory, limiting the number of accessories that can be added. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they provide a singular location for attachment of the ball stud. This limitation often requires relying on the addition of a separate positioning device to effectively locate the accessory in relation to the ball stud.
Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are cumbersome. Adding equipment in the limited free space of the handlebars can cause interference with other equipment surfaces and with the rider. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are aesthetically displeasing. Owners of high-end touring bikes who want to customize their vehicles place a high value on the aesthetic appeal of any customization.
It can thus be seen that there is a need to develop a device capable of supporting accessories on an all-terrain vehicle, motorcycle, snowmobile, personal watercraft, or similar vehicle, that does not require additional space of the handlebars; that can be mounted on vehicles with non-cylindrical handlebars; that can be mounted on the vehicle without interfering with other equipment or with the rider; that has multiple positioning and/or multiple attachment interfaces; and that is aesthetically complimentary to the vehicle.
It is also appreciated that there is a need for a universal accessory mounting device that provides one or more of the above listed advantages, and which is adaptable to fit a range of vehicle control body sizes.